


Like a Kangaroo

by Vanamiya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanamiya/pseuds/Vanamiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Australians and Canadians cannot live in the same space. If one doesn't freeze, the other will overheat.</p><p>In which Aomine is Australian and Kagami is Canadian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The SFW Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raenef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raenef/gifts).



> This work is for my dear friend Rae. She nagged me for months now to upload this. I'm apparently too hard on myself and my writings and wahwah. It's not one of my best works but I'll do her the favor and upload it. If someone happens to read this and enjoy it, then it will be fine.

A cloaked figure appeared at the door. They peered into the kitchen, spotting the owner of the house while he cooked breakfast. It smelled inviting and delicious, like something warm and sugary. The figure took a deep breath before entering as quietly as they possibly could. One wrong step gave them away though. It made them trip and fall flat on their face.

Kagami turned around. What he saw was none other than Aomine on the floor, rolled up in a blanket and squirming like a caterpillar. He couldn’t keep himself from letting out a snort while he watched, causing Aomine to glare at him.

“I have no idea what’s so fucking funny about this.”

“For one, you just tripped over your own feet while trying to sneak in. And oh, we can’t forget that you are a giant moving burrito.”

Aomine cursed under his breath. He did his best to get up on his feet which took way longer than he would like to admit. He could have discarded the blanket but he didn’t want to leave his warm and cozy cocoon. Sacrifices had to be made.

“It’s all because it’s so goddamn cold here. If I had known, I would have forced you to come to Australia instead.” he grumbled while taking a seat at a small table that was set for two.

“You were the one who kept complaining that it’s too hot in Australia so I offered you to come to Canada instead. So stop whining like a baby.”

A plate appeared directly in front of Aomine and then he knew where the warm and sugary smell had come from. Kagami had made pancakes with maple syrup. Not that he had never seen those before but now that he was in front of genuine Canadian pancakes made by a Canadian, he sure was curious to try them.

“You don’t know what “hot” even feels like, so you wouldn’t understand.”

The pancakes were amazing. Aomine already knew that Kagami liked to cook, they had talked about it one day, but he wouldn’t have guessed that the fellow basketball player was so talented. Somehow he wanted to eat Kagami’s food every day and see what other delicious stuff that guy could make.

“So, what do you think of Canadian breakfast?” 

“Edible.”

“Rude bastard.” 

“You’re one to talk. Aren’t Canadians supposed to be polite people or something?”

That got a reaction out of Kagami who suddenly looked like he was going to defend his wounded pride at any minute. But instead he simply shoved an entire pancake into his mouth. Aomine wasn’t sure whether to be disgusted or impressed. They ate in silence for a while, at least as long as it took Kagami to swallow the food he had shoved into his mouth. Aomine made a point of eating with more dignity than usual, just to piss his friend off.

“You know, if you’re really that cold, I know a way to warm you up.”

“You could turn on the heating for example.”

“The heating IS on! If you keep nagging I will throw you out into the snow and leave you there.”

Kagami huffed and stuffed his mouth with more pancakes. His face was soon decorated by many syrupy splotches and smears. Aomine wondered what his reaction would be if he reached out and wiped some of the sweet substance away. It was tempting. But he kept himself in check.

“Speaking of which, I have never seen so much snow before. It gets cold in Australia but not that cold.”

He sounded thoughtful. He was sure that, for someone like Kagami, even the coldest days in Australia could barely earn the title “mild”. Still, he didn’t feel like he was being overdramatic here. He was simply more used to heat. The two of them lived in completely different worlds.

“Are you done?”

Kagami left his seat, motioning for Aomine to do the same. Ah, now he would find out what this super special technique to warm him up was supposed to be. 

A few minutes later, Aomine found himself in the living room on a – admittedly big and comfortable – couch with Kagami having wormed his way into the blanket burrito as well. Aomine’s face mirrored how unimpressed he felt right now.

“Cuddling? Really? You realize that we’re two grown men, right?”

He heard an exasperated sigh.

“I’m not so sure in your case. Also, shut up, it works, doesn’t it?”

I really did work. Kagami’s body was incredibly warm, almost like a giant heating pad. They were lying on the couch with entangled limbs and the blanket wrapped around them both, though Aomine hadn’t had any say in this position, mind you. Still, the warmth felt good and his lips curled up into a somewhat sleazy smile.

“Oh, I get it now, you want to want to give me “that” kind of heat, don’t you?”

It was a test, an experiment. Aomine was ready to receive any kind of reaction and evaluate it carefully. They were certainly both interested and felt attraction to some degree but this was the first time they saw the other in person, the first time they could physically touch. It felt… way more comfortable than he had expected it would. Why did Canada have to be so far away from Australia?

There was no flustered reaction in Kagami’s face and no positive one, either. He seemed strangely serious when he answered.

“Yeah… but before that I need to ask you something. It’s important. Why did you just contact me one day? Why me of all people?”

They had started to interact online. Both of them played basketball in the respective league of their nation. They definitely had at least one thing in common to talk about, yet it was still rather sudden when Aomine had tried to get in contact with Kagami. They usually skyped a lot or wrote text messages. Between harmless bickering and awkward flirting, it had become really comfortable and now they were finally together in the same room, under the same blanket. Aomine had arrived the day before but because he hadn’t been able to sleep inside the plane, he had simply fallen into Kagami’s guest bed, practically dead until the next morning.

In the end Aomine was the one who got flustered, averting his eyes, the slightest pout visible on his features. That was not how he had imagined this kind of situation. He mumbled something but it was too faint for Kagami to catch.

“What?”

“I said you jump like a kangaroo! Clean your ears!”

The look in Kagami’s – really good looking, one might add, especially from this close – face told him that there had been a short circuit in that guy’s head.

“I wanted to see what players on different continents are like so I watched a game where you played. Fuck, you were so amazing, I wanted to play against you right at that moment. I just had to somehow get close to you so we could play against each other one day. And yeah… your jumps are great. Like a kangaroo.”

There was silence for a moment.

“You’re… such a giant dork.”

As soon as those words had filled the air, Aomine could feel a foreign pair of lips press against his own. Ah, he had wanted this for a while now.

If the cold meant that he would get to make out with Kagami then he didn’t hate it that much anymore.


	2. The NSFW Part

So now that they were together under the same blanket, limbs and tongues equally entangled, both young men seemed to realize that this was truly happening. After countless nights and early mornings they had spent on skype, actually getting up early or staying up late just to make up for the time difference, they were at one location at the same time, close enough to touch, to unwind all that suppressed desire. And it had been no given that they would still be attracted to each other after meeting in person. To be honest, Aomine had almost feared the possibility of disappointment. He had been the one to contact Kagami in the first place. He had dared to go that first step in search for a worthy rival from a different continent. Not that he didn’t trust his own choices. The only one who could make choices for him was himself. But he also knew that the things he loved were prone to disappoint him. Basketball had done so already.

The temperature between them was growing and they broke their kiss to look into each other’s eyes, catching their breath.

“For someone living in a giant freezer, you’re pretty hot.”

He gave Kagami a smug grin, who returned the gesture after is initial surprise about that unexpected compliment had subsided.

“Why do you think I managed here for so long?”

But speaking of hot, there was something he still needed to do.

“Oi, take off your clothes.”

Now it was Aomine’s turn to look surprised.

“What, right now?”

“When do you think, idiot?”

Electric blue eyes narrowed.

“I think I’ll take yours off first.”

Without even knowing the purpose of Kagami’s request, Aomine decided that he had wanted to touch some skin anyway. Especially because he had wondered what Kagami would feel like. If his muscles would be more hard or flexible, if his figure beneath the fabric was as tempting as he had always imagined. If he had nice pecs as compensation for the fact that a man had no boobs. A booblover had needs, even while lusting after another guy, alright?

It was a mystery how two grown men fit on one couch, even if it was big. In a sudden attack, Aomine made them both roll over, just enough for him to be on top. The blanket wrapped around them like a cocoon, restricting any movement considerably. Kagami wanted to protest but the complaints were forgotten as soon as he felt first lips, then teeth and a tongue on his neck. He shuddered. It felt good but he couldn’t let things go just like that, his pride forbade it.

“If you leave a hickey, I’ll kill you.”

He heard laughter from beneath his chin.

“Oops, too late.”

What followed was a rather awkward seeming scene. It looked a bit like wrestling, though it could also be interpreted as attempted murder or very clumsy frotting. No one knew for sure what it was. Kagami only knew he didn’t want to end up beneath Aomine if that guy didn’t even want to listen to any of the things he said. And they were still dressed for fuck’s sake!

“Hey, what are you- ow! Be careful, Bakagami!”

Kagami ignored the protests. He was busy with turning the tables. He had gotten into the same position Aomine had been moments before but the blanket had constricted even more around them. It coiled like a snake, ready to squeeze the life out of their lungs. He hadn’t managed to get them, undressed, either. Merely their pants were open and their shirts had slid up their stomachs, letting the heated skins of their bodies touch. It was uncomfortable. It was too warm. But the forced closeness and weird entanglement excited them both in ways neither of them would ever admit. A heated look was all they shared before the kiss from before continued.

Kagami was heavy. It was the kind of heavy that made you want to press against it, which was exactly what Aomine did. He had an itch and he knew exactly where it would lead if he tried to scratch it, grinding slowly against the weight above him. The tingle he got out of this motion was promising, making him hunger for something harder, something more solid. It teased and lured him, beckoning to get a hand down his pants, preferably of foreign origin. The only solace that he had was the fact that he felt exactly how much it affected the other as well. He grinned into the kiss.

“So, what’s your great plan now?”

“Making you shut up.”

Kagami’s eyebrow twitched in irritation and defiance. Well, they had somewhat reached the place he wanted to arrive at, albeit not how he had intended it. There was no time for regret though. And Aomine’s grins, as hot and sexy as they were, pissed him off to no end. That game could be played by two.

He didn’t know how he had managed but one of his hands found its way between their squished together bodies and into Aomine’s pants, effectively wiping that smug look away and replacing it with pleasured surprise. Served that bastard right. He took his time to feel the outline of the foreign dick in his hand. It had a nice shape, as far as he could tell. He would have liked to see it too but considering their current situation, he could wait a little longer. The expressions that his victim beneath him made were nice too.

Aomine hissed when Kagami finally closed his hand around his shaft and started to stroke. A slow, agonizing pace. He did the best he could to increase the friction. He would have shamelessly thrust into Kagami’s hand, If only he had enough room to do so. But as he was, wrapped up like a burrito and beneath 82 kilograms of muscle, he could only grind his hips a little while also grinding his teeth in frustration. The problem was, it was good. But it was too slow. Way too slow.

“If you keep going like that, it will be summer until I come.”

Kagami simply gave him a hard squeeze and slowed down even more, watching with satisfaction while Aomine’s face tensed uncomfortably. Yes, he deserved that as well. Not that he himself wasn’t impatient as well. Kagami was hard too, painfully so. He wanted nothing more than to move his hips and do… something. Anything. But he kept himself back and continued beating the little Australian of his big Australian off, watching all the while.

Somehow, he wanted to see what Aomine would look like when he came. And he wanted to see it right now. The strokes suddenly increased in speed, he moved his hand from the very tip to the base and back. Faster. Harder. Just like those times when he didn’t have much time but desperately needed to get off so he would resort to frustrated speed-masturbation. Aomine didn’t seem like he minded, on the contrary. He threw his head back, willingly letting himself being brought to completion. He moaned and Kagami’s dick twitched, unhappy with the lack of attention it had gotten but excited to hear such an incredibly hot sound. Aomine’s voice was wonderful and secretly, Kagami loved listening to it. The only problem was the words that this voice sometimes formed.

Aomine was close now and it only took a few more powerful strokes to finish what he had started. Kagami watched, not even blinking while his eyes drank in the sight of the other coming undone. It suddenly felt rather wet and sticky beneath Aomine’s underwear.

“Looks like you came and it’s not even spring yet.”

Aomine’s smile seemed a bit more droopy than it had before but he could still infuriate Kagami with it. So much for wiping it off his face.

“It’ll be summer when I’m finished with you.”

Oh, that was a nice promise. Kagami hadn’t gotten off yet and he really, desperately wanted to. He sure hoped Aomine would make it worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know, I always get super nervous when writing these kinds of scenes which is why I usually don't. So, now I uploaded the full fanfiction except if I ever decide that I want to write more of this AU for Rae, then there will be more.
> 
> A thanks to everyone who commented or gave kudos!


End file.
